Wish I was Sleeping Beauty
by titli06
Summary: Adriana Wright wishes that she was "Sleeping Beauty" the one from the Muggle fairy tale..She thinks too much and has a pretty messed up head..She comes to Hogwarts on a scholarship for her seventh year...! See what happens when she meets James Potter..


**A/N-My first ever try in writing an f.f..God knows how is it.I obviously don't own any recognisable characters...if I did I would have been super rich..**

**Chapter 1**

The Beginning

"_Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined"_

_-Henry David Thoreau_

_*Adriana*_

Sometimes I wish I was Sleeping Beauty...! You know that princess from that muggle fairy tale..who is cursed by an evil fairy and sleeps for years and years and years and is finally brought back to life when she is kissed by a charming prince and then they live happily ever after..Now won't that be just awesum!I mean no stress about "Do I love him" "Do I really love him or is it some kind of an infatuation" or all that other insecurity about not being good enough so that anyone will like me or feeling horrible about intentionally breaking someone's heart etc etc etc...

Now that would just be marvelous..

But well that is not possible because life is not a fairy tale...so say bye to all ideas about a happily ever after and hello to taking every day as it comes...

"Oh no not again..! Merlin Adriana why do you need to go into all these wired trances in the middle of important discussion's?I just get so fed up with you sometimes..You are so weird...now snap out of it and tell me what should I wear to the platform on September 1st?please please please.."

I was brought back from my nice little mental world by the hysterical cries of my best friend deliya who as usual was going mental about things like what-to-wear? what make-up to put...

"Relax D...you know after 6 years you should just know that you look absolutely awesum in about anything you wear so why exactly do you need my opinion again?"

'Come on butterfly...don't be like that na...you are attending Hogwarts for the first time this year..! that to for your final year...i am so excited we will finally be able to attend all classes together..and I absolutely want to look awesum when we board the train together..you know the whole group except Nikki will be in shock when they realise that you are going to attend Hogwarts this year..isn't it just awesum?"

"yeah yeah it is bloody wonderful"..i said a bit harshly than I intended so I shouldn't really have been surprised when my darling best friend caught on my tone and asked me the question I was hoping that she won't ask..

"Hey what's wrong?"...

Oops! I mentally berated myself for my tone...now I have to ans her..shit shit shit! and she will again think I am insane..i mean she means well,,she is my best friend but well I will take the risk of sounding totally cliché and say that No one in this bloody awesum world gets me..so yeah may be I am insane..!So I take the easy way round and ans her with my best weapon..

"I am fine..nothing's wrong..! I am just a bit low" and before she could ask why?i put in my trump card.."I really don't wanna talk about it now..i will tell you later..i promise'...Yeah! I rock! right?i know that after I say I don't wanna talk about it..she won't push me to say what I was worried about and so Joy to me..!

"ok hun...you know I will just hop back home...i need to go to my cousins place so I will call you when I come back..c ya on the platform..byee" and with that she left..

"Merlin!" I groaned and sank into my bed now she is upset with me..why do I do this always...why do I hurt people who love me always..?I s there a bloody single person in the world who Loves me dearly and I haven't hurt them?

hmmmmmmmmm...Nope I guess not..Merlin! I should me locked up somewhere...I am a potential threat to people...i tend to hurt people badly..and..! Arghhhhhhhhh! what the hell am I doing..this is getting me nowhere I should just call up deliya and apoligise for cutting her off...and then have dinner and go off to sleep..yes that's what I am going to do...

"Adriana...!" there goes that's my mom...what does she want now?

so I come down the stairs and as usual my mom asks me to go to my aunt's place who is actually a neighbor and to get some tea leaves from her...yeas we are out of tea-leaves!Merlin! and the bloody grocer is closed today..i tell you I absolutely hate this whole hoping from my house to my numerous relatives house most of them somehow are my neighbors..and find great pleasure in making my life hell with caring too much for me...! See I told you I need to be locked up I mean these people really care for me and that irritates me..hmm...

when I come back from my aunt's place who ask's me a long list of questions about my elder brother Adian who is 5 years older to me and is currently in India on some high profile business deal...he works for one of the biggest business's in the Wizarding World... "WWWC"..no not Weasley's Weazerding Weazes(i wish he worked there..i swear they have the best joke products...) but World Wide Wizarding Computers..it's a company that manufactures computers specialized for wizards...they are awe sum...i swear I mean I have one of their computers at my house...and they are absolutely amazing...firstly you don't need electricity..you just need to be a wizard to switch them on as they are turned on by magic and you also get personalised programme's and everything...Yeah I love my com..everyone knows that..! I still remember this one time deliya said...Shit! I forgot to call her...! ok so I am just going to call her now and say sorry...i have a super problem about saying sorry...i really should have just told her about what was bothering me...but well as I said before No one gets me...

So I call her up and after saying sorry for 10 mins(yeah I counted!) she says its fine...thank Merlin..and she also promised not to ask me to tell her about what was bothering me...that is a real relief...

The next few days go in a blur...in general it consisted of me packing my trunk...feeding the amazingly beautiful bran owl I brought some owl treats and leafing through my various text books...listing to my mom and watching my dad as he either helped me enthusiastically or sulked alone because he is sad about me leaving...I am also kinda sad about leaving my parents but then also I wanted this I literally faught for this and now I am going on Hogwarts on a scholarship..yeah! wait but that doesn't mean that I am studious..i am exactly the opposite..i just wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly..that when Deliya informed me about the scholarship opportunity I jumped to take it..and wrote long exams on History of Magic(What! I love history!),Defense against dark Arts,Potion,Transfiguration and care of magical creatures and aced them(i still have no clue about how I managed get to get E in everything and got the scholarship along with three other people about whom I know nothing..

My dad Samuel Wright who just can't bear the thought of me going to a hostel used to send me to a local wizarding school just 3 blocks away from our house where he himself was a teacher(however he made it a point to never take my class...Beacuse I hate being taught by my father so he never does it..I know cute right? He is a darling)..However the school really had very few students in my year and most of them were just super Bitches..really! all they did the entire day was bitch about everyone...and there were really less guys in my year so I never got around making friends with guys and anyways my dad doesn't like it when I talk with guys(talk about over protectiveness)..i hated that place.. though it was there that I met Daliya my Best friend when I was eleven and although she transferred to Hogwarts in our third year we were still super friends and she owled me every week...Bless her!

My elder Brother Adian Wright was also went to the same school however he passed out before I started school because he got something like extra credits and finished two years in one and then got a job offer at the end of sixth year which he took and finished his seventh year by correspondence..yeah he is brilliant..! I am not! end of the story..!and from after that he is on his own...come to think of it...he left home when I was eleven and though he is still a mama's boy and loves his family to death and all that jazz he comes home every year for about two weeks and then leaves however he gets loads and loads of gifts to everyone and loads of chocolates for me and my cousins..so yeah Joy to everyone! Don't get me wrong I love him and all but well…lets just say me and my brother have a complicated relationship…

However the problem at hand is this that its 2.30 am and I am tossing and turning on my bed clutching my teddy bear(a muggle one) and I am really distressed about going to Hogwarts tomorrow..i am feeling as if I am hurting my dad too much and too intentionally..i still remember when I told him a month ago about the scholarship..

_My dad was sitting in his room and reading the daily prophet when I just went in and told him directly_

"_Dad..I sat for an exam for Hogwarts and got a scholarship to finish my seventh year there and take my NEWTS…I got my letter today…and I am going"_

_The moment I said I am going I felt horrible really…because it was the first time I told my parents that I am going to do something and not ask them about whether or not I can do it…It really feels alien and my dad just looked at me and was like What!_

_So I did the first thing that I was capable of doing I started crying…that got my dad paranoid he absolutely hates to see me cry..However my mom was also in the room and she went mad…she started shouting on me..like really shouting….i don't remember what all she said in detail in crux it was about what a disappointment I am and why didn't I tell them etc etc etc…then she said_

"_**YOU KNOW WHAT ADRIANA YOU ARE NOT GOING I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU ANY MONEY FOR THIS.."**_

_and my dad was like_

"_**I don't support this decision at all"**_

_Now that was just too much for me..! I was just too mad…so I started shouting back_

"_**YOU KNOW WHAT MOM I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK..I GOT A BLOODY SCHOLARSHIP AND I AM GOING..IF YOU GUYS CAN'T HANDLE THAT THEN THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM..YOU KNOW I AM SICK AND TIRED OF LIVING WITH YOU PEOPLE..I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE..IF YOU DON'T ALLOW ME TO LEAVE WELL SAD FOR YOU BECAUSE I AM GOING AND I MEAN IT…"**_

_And I stormed to my room and closed the door locked it and started crying..it was after hours that my parents stared to ask me to come out however I was beyond reasoning because I was just too hurt…I didn't come out that night..they couldn't alohomora the door because I putted a spell on the door that makes it immune to alohomora(I learned it from one of my cousins..who is studying at the salem university and is great in spells and arithmency)_

_Finally the next day after I had reasonably calmed down I opened the door and I realised that my parents have slept in front of my door. I know why because they were scared that I in my super emo state may end up hurting myself..so I felt terrible about putting them through that however I also knew that I badly want to go to Hogwarts and live my life as myself. My parents being a light sleeper's woke up when I opened my door and my mom hugged me and told me that they have decided that I can go to Hogwarts…I was really happy about that so I started jumping around the house (I know I am mature!) and hugged them. Well they visibly relaxed at that…Cute right? _

So that's why I am lying in bed the day before I start Hogwarts and feeling like a terrible person…I am really hurting my dad by leaving..but I really really wanna do this its been always my dream to be own and live as my self and not as _Adian's sister_ or as _Samuel's daughter _or listen to people talk about how I am so like my mother(I am not really! Not at all..i just look like her a lot that's it)…but just as Adriana…However the problem at hand is that I really really need to do something about my feeling terrible or I may just end up not going to Hogwarts for my dad's sake and end up being deathly depressed in the process..!

Ok I am an idiot…really! I just know what to do..so I pick up my cell phone and call my another friend Nikki(yeah right I call her at 3.00 am so what! She has self proclaimed insomnia..She is my life line kind off because I can tell her anything I am feeling and she just listens to it trust me it helps)…Ok her phone's ringing…

"Hey nikki"

"Hey Ad so you super excited about going tomorrow?i can't wait to meet you.."

"yeah kind off" I say morosely…and as expected Nikki went into tolal nikki mode…

"Hey you wanna talk..i wont comment promise"…So I tell her my whole I-Wanna-Go-But-I-Am-Feeling-Guilty-Story.

"Listen just answer this you wanna go?"

"Yes"

"Great problem solved..Look you love your parents no matter how much you say they irritate you and you know your dad is overprotective and you also know that you need a break so just come to Hogwarts with us..You parent's will be fine…..yeah they specially your dad will sulk around a bit but he will come around on the other hand I know you too well to know this that if you let this opportunity go then you will never be able to live with yourself..so now stop thinking so much..and go to sleep…c ya at the station tomorrow…I can just imagine that gang's reaction when they see that you are joining Hogwarts for the last year..just super…."

See I knew Nikki is the answer to all my problems..now I know that I will be able to go to Hogwarts..though may be I will still feel guilty..well not maybe I will really fell guilty..still I know that now I will go..

Yeah….

"HOGWARTS HERE I COME"

With that thought I went off to sleep..


End file.
